


Enjoying Evenings

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 11:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. The Sewer King smiled before he approached a pet alligator.





	Enjoying Evenings

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

 

The Sewer King smiled before he approached a pet alligator. ''A wonderful evening. Yes. Yes. Yes. My children are obtaining lots and lots of pretties for their king. I'm with you,'' he said. 

The Sewer King laughed in a gentle tone as he scratched the alligator's snout and it wagged its tail. A frown materialized on his face as soon as a boy appeared with empty hands. ''Zero pretties? Go! Don't return until you obtain pretties!'' The Sewer King saw wide eyes prior to the boy fleeing. 

''A wonderful evening. Yes. Yes. Yes.'' 

The alligator licked the scowling man's face. 

 

THE END


End file.
